Konoha School of Music
by thedancingb
Summary: <html><head></head>What happens when new girl Sahara Naru comes to the most prestigious academy for music? How about when she meets the one and only Sasuke Uchiha?</html>


"Here's your new schedule and your room number." The lady behind the office counter handed me my new items. "Hope you have a great semester here at Konoha."

I sighed and plastered a fake smile on my face. Leaving the office, I turned the corner and entered the main hallway. Everyone who was anyone stopped conversations and stared at me. _Great, _I thought. Hushed whispers began throughout and all eyes were on me. I kept a steady pace as I made it to the dining hall. Music was blaring and chatter was kept at a minimum. My eyes caught Eve's and I waved. She waved back, smiling.

"Why in the bloody hell did it take you so long to get here?" Eve hugged me and screeched. "I thought you'd never come."

"I blame my mothers terrible driving habits." I squeezed her back and giggled. "I missed you!"

"Of course you did. Now come on I have people I want you to meet, so let's go!" She dragged me over to a table where two girls and one boy were sitting and eating their food contently. "Ok, so this is TenTen." Eve pointed out a girl with chocolate brown eyes and cocoa brown hair in two buns at the top of her head. TenTen waved and smiled. "And this is Temari." A girl with dark blonde hair smiled and went back to her dinner. "But last and not least is our token DJ, Sai." A black haired boy smiled at me and fiddled with a hard case to a record player.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Sahara Naru." I offered a small smile and wave.

"We know." TenTen laughed. "Eve wouldn't shut up about you today."

Eve puffed up like a blowfish. "Well she's my friend I'm sorry that's such a bad thing."

We all laughed and I heard a loud scream from down the hall. Sai sighed and stood up. "That's my que." He went over to the DJ booth and slipped an Ipod from the back wall into an Ihome hooked up to the speakers. Without a pause, a tall, underdressed, redheaded girl glided in with a blonde and a pink haired girl right beside her, and everyone turned and stared. She gave a sneer in Sai's general direction and snapped her fingers to three beats, then she started to sing.

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy_

_Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty_

_When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy_

_Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

_I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like_

_I'm the kind that boys fantasize_

_I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like_

_I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the_

_Right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll_

_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality _

_I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent _

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy_

_Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty_

_When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy_

_Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me._

I cringed back as did TenTen and Temari. It felt like my ears were bleeding because her voice was like nails on a chalkboard. This song was meant for someone pretty and slutty. Well she had the sluttiness down, but she was so far from pretty that I think half the windows broke every time she passed one because of that reflection. _Ugh. _I shuddered. The girl finished and everyone clapped. Well they sort of clapped. I stood up and walked over to Sai, who was shaking his head and holding the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked patting him on the back.

"No." He glared at the redhead. "That's Karin. She is the most annoying, most repugnant, and most god awful thing that walks in this school."

"Why?" I asked, instantly regretting it by the look Sai gave me.

"Are you kidding me?" He stared, shocked. "You heard her sing. There's a reason why Konoha doesn't win competitions and that's because she is the only female singer in this school."

"Not anymore." I confessed. "I sing."

"No way."

"Way."

Sai gave me 'that' look and smiled. "Do you know _Evacuate the Dancefloor_ by _Cascada_?"

"Yeah. Why?" I asked.

"You're about to sing it." Sai laughed. "And prove to me that you can sing."

"What?" I cried. "There is no way in hell that I would do that."

The music started playing and Sai shrugged. "Then sucks to be you." He pushed me to the middle of the dining hall and motion for me to sing.

I glanced at everyone staring at me, including the redhead then proceeded to catch the rhythm in time to start singing.

_Turn up the music_

_Let's get out on the floor_

_I like it move it_

_Come and give me some more_

_Watch me getting physical and out of control_

_There's people watching me_

_I never miss a beat_

_Steal the nightKill the lights_

_Feel it under your skin_

_Time is rightKeep it tight_

_Cos it's pulling you in_

_Wrap it up_

_Can't stop cos it feels like a overdose(Feels like an overdose)_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Mister DJ let the music take me underground_

_(Everybody in the club!)Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_(Everybody in the club!)Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Mister DJ come burn this place right down to the ground_

Everyone clapped and I earned a smile from Sai which meant I probably did awesome. The redhead sneered and turned to where many girls were sighing and giggling. A boy with midnight black hair and onyx eyes came strolling in with a white headed kid and a hyperactive blonde boy. From the collective sigh happening in the room I figured this was the 'hottie' of the school and I could tell why. His muscled torso made me want to droll and pass out right in front of him, but I kept my composure and stayed halfway sane. But those eyes. God those obsidian eyes. They made me want to swim in their darkness. The redhead noticed me gawking and shimmied her way over to the mystery boy. "Hey Sasuke-kun." Her voice hurt my ears every time.

His silky baritone voice responded. "Karin get away from me."

Karin pouted. "Oh come on Sasuke-kun. Don't be like that I know you want me."

"I can honestly say I don't. Now if you'll excuse me." Sasuke walked off in Eve's general direction, where she was hugging the white haired kid.

"Hey Sasuke!" She smiled and waved.

"Hey Eve." He offered a small wave and smirked. "How are you?"

"Never been better." She smiled. "Hey! Have you my friend Sahara?"

"No." Sasuke glanced behind him. "Is she new?"

"Yep! Hey Soho! Come here and meet Sasuke Uchiha."

I offered a smile in her general direction and walked over to Sasuke. "H-hi." I smiled.

He stared at me for a minute and the shook his head slightly. "Hi yourself. I'm Sasuke."

"Sahara." I couldn't break away from those orbs. God he would be the death of me I swear.

"You have amazing eyes, Sahara." Sasuke sighed. "They're a deep emerald. It's beautiful."

"Thanks. I get that a lot." I blushed and stared down at the floor.

"Well thanks for introducing us Eve, but I have to go." I felt his fingertips cup my chin and pull me to look in those eyes. "I'll see you around _Zorro_."

"Zorro?" I questioned.

"Spanish. It means fox." Sasuke laughed. "Later."

Eve just nodded her head at me and smiled. "What?" I asked her annoyed.

"Someone is swooning over Uchiha." She giggled. "I like it!"

"Oh please." I sighed.

"Sahara, he said your eyes were beautiful. Sasuke never says that to anyone. He called you Zorro." Eve stared. "I think he likes you and you like him so I'm going get you two together."

"Whatever, Bunny."

"Shut up!"

I laughed as I walked with her back to our dorm, but what Eve didn't know was that I had already fallen. Fallen for a guy I had just met. A guy whose arms I would like to spend an eternity in.

A hiss came from behind us, but neither of us had noticed. "If she thinks she'll win my Sasuke-kun she's wrong. I'll kill her before she can. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha."


End file.
